Kirikat: the Hunter
by AriaCloudrunner
Summary: Kirikat is the daughter of Munkustrap and Demeter. Growing up with the Jellicles is a challenge relished by the sweet young kitten. Join her and the other Cats plus a few newcomers in her adventures. It'll be fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is Kirikat as you haven't seen it before- I've gone through and edited it!**  
**Because this was my first fanfic, I didn't really get the genre. **  
**So now I'm fixing up all the little things, like spacings, and adding in the chapter songs.**

_**An explanation for newcomers- there will be a song at the bottom of every chapter, in Jellicle style, there is music to match the story.**_  
_**Sometimes I've written the song, and it's on my dA account (there's a link on my profile page) and other times it's a well-known song. It depends on the chapter!**_

**Well, I think that's about it...**  
**I don't own cats. TSE and ALW do, and there's something about the RUG as well... but I'm not any of them, so therefore, no ownership. Savvy?**

**Enjoy Kirikat: The Hunter.**

* * *

My first memory is clear as day to me. I guess that's the great thing about cats- we remember.

My mother. Demeter, the humans called her. She was grooming me. My eyes were closed tight, but I could feel her tongue, rough, yet somehow comforting. And the sound. A deep rumbling, like a thousand heartbeats all at once. My mother was purring for me.  
She was warm, not like whatever was beside me. It was strangely cool. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. Soon the cold thing was taken away. I heard Mother calling for whatever it was. Karket, she called it. Sounded like me. I was Kirikat.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I met the rest of my family.

I saw my mother for the first time as a blurred face, black and gold. She was beautiful, even with my meager eyesight.

My sister looked like her. Now- I have to explain that this sister was older- not born with me. She had big eyes and soft paws. Humans called her Jemima.

My aunt. She sang with the most amazing voice. She was red, and very big, it seemed, to me. The humans called her Aphrodite. I loved how she would curl up around my mother, and Jemima would snuggle next to me.

I had thought this was all my family. I was rather wrong.

I reached my third week happy as it was possible to be. My mother seemed sad at times, but Jem told me not to worry about it.

I learned that I was a Jellicle, and that I had three names. Aphrodite told me about the three names, then re-introduced herself as Bombalurina. I couldn't pronounce either of her names. Jem laughed at me, until a deep voice sounded from farther away than I could see.

'Demeter? Jem?'

Bomba didn't seem to mind that her name wasn't called.

I did. 'And Kirikat!' I managed to squeak out.

The deep voice laughed. I liked the sound.

'Munkustrap,' My mother said warmly.

Great. Another name I couldn't pronounce.

'Kirikat? Only… only one?' The deep voice stepped close enough to see.

At first I thought it was me. What little I had seen of myself by twisting like a contortionist was silver with black stripes. This cat looked to be the same. He was big, but I wasn't scared. I could almost see green flashing from his face. Eyes like emeralds, just like the ones Mother said I had.

With a start, I realized Bomba was speaking. 'There… there was another. He was stillborn.'

The graceful movements of the lookalike cat stopped short. After a moment of silence, he moved forwards and brushed his face against Mother's. 'One is perfect.'

I didn't understand. Who was the other? Stillborn? I let myself fall back into my thoughts so deeply that Mother had to stand before I snapped back to reality.

'Kirikat, this is your father.' Ah. The world makes sense. He was my father, not a lookalike.

I took uncoordinated steps up to him. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to be in his embrace.

'Daddy...' I whispered as I snuggled into his silvery fur.

He was warm.

* * *

I grew quickly from then on.

The humans gave me a name: Artemis. It took me a while, but I learned how to say it. Who's proud?

My eyesight improved until, at about a month, I could run without hitting anything, even if it was moving.

I discovered the soft hands of a human- the smallest of the three in our home. I had heard her called _Celeste. _I thought it was a pretty name, but got laughed at for saying so.  
She was the one who gave Jemima and I our second names, I discovered. That was why Jemima was conspicuously not named in our fancy tradition of Human deities. At the time _Celeste_ was too young to know better. Apparently 11 years old isn't mature for a human. How old did they have to be?

Not even my parents were 11. Mother was almost eight, and father was just past nine. Jemima wasn't far over one. Bomba, I worked out, was eight. But that confused me.

Adults were adults. They were all old. Jem was my big sister. And I didn't know anyone else until I was weaned.

That happened when I was eight weeks old. At first, it was agonizing being away from Mother, and I missed her milk, but soon I found a replacement source.

One room in our home had the most wonderful tidbits. Once the biggest human (_Celeste_ called him Dad, but I think his name was _Sean, _which is an odd name) dropped glorious milk all over. I lapped up the entire puddle, but felt sick afterwards.

The humans muttered something about 'lactose' and treated me gently for a while.

I didn't drink the floor milk again.

* * *

**The song for this chapter is 'Circle of Life' from the Lion King.  
Just because I love it, and it has something to do with the birth of a child. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this is the all-new edited chapter 2.**  
**Well, not _again_, because last time it was the all-new chapter_ one_. But anyway...**

_**Meow.**_  
**(That's cat for I don't own cats. Well, perhaps it's not. But hey, I bet you can't talk cat either!)**

* * *

At ten weeks old, I was fully independent.

I could see as well as the adults, walk in the jellicle way, and had even started on some dance moves.

On the day exactly ten weeks since my birth, Daddy took me out. I saw things that made me smile, terrified me, and confused me to boot. For one- the world was so much bigger than just my home. I knew Daddy came from somewhere else, but I had no idea where.

He led me down streets, like corridors with no roofs, which I instantly preferred to indoors. We twisted and turned over cobblestones, even as I found myself remembering the route. Daddy explained that this was a Jellicle trait. He looked proud of me as he said it.

As I had done many times before, I snuggled into his glossy fur. He pulled a paw softly across my head, stroking me fondly. A breeze tickled the fur on my back. Instantly Daddy was alert, striding acroos to the shadows of an alcove. He urged me silently to stay there, hidden.

I watched in fear as a black-and-white cat slunk around a corner. He was slightly smaller than Daddy, but I could see his coiled muscles from where I stood. The cat didn't have a collar like everyone else I knew.

My fur rose as I bristled, ready for an attack.

Daddy didn't copy me, instead running full-tilt towards the stranger.

_This is it,_ I had thought, _Daddy's going to fight him. _

But no- the run ended with joyful sounds. 'Alonzo! What on earth are you doing skulking around, smelling like Peke?'

'What do you think, Munkustrap? What with you being so busy with _Demeter_...' Here he chuckled.

Alonzo, his name was. And Daddy knew him, so he must be good. I decided to step out and reveal myself.

'Oh!' Alonzo seemed surprised to see me.

'Arti, I told you to stay.' He chided.

'But you know Alonzo, so he must be nice.'

Alonzo laughed again. 'Strange- the physical resemblance is uncanny, but that attitude... where'd she pick _that_ up?'

'That's my daughter you're talking about...'

'I'd noticed. She looks a helluva lot like you... only_ good_.' He flashed a chheky grin.

'My Daddy is so good!'

Somehow that prompted laughter from the two Toms. I didn't get it.

They dove into deep discussion about... something. I didn't understand a lot of what they were saying- something about the first kitten of the season.

Was that me?

What really caught my attention was the talk of a Cassandra. By the sounds of things Alonzo was fond of her- and quickly I realised they must be mates.

The no-longer-a-stranger cat spoke for a while about a couple of weeks until the new arrivals, which, again, I didn't understand.

Finally Daddy talked in a low voice about the mysterious 'stillborn', which was apparently Karket. So that was the cold thing... I was confused again, Especially when Alonzo seemed saddened by Daddy's news. Was it a bad thing?

Eventually they ran out of things to talk about and Alonzo headed in a strange direction, first giving me a pat. I liked the feel of his paw.

Daddy smiled down at me. 'Looks like you've made a friend already.'

* * *

After the first adventure with Daddy, I went more often- sometimes when it was beginning to get dark.

I liked these best. A cat is always happiest at night, but apparently I was too young for such expeditions at that time.

I met more cats, some Daddy was happy to see, others, like two smallish calico cats (who seemed near-identical) he tried to avoid.  
I was once again perplexed by him as the two (who introduced themselves as Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer) seemed the nicest of cats- funny, sweet, and cheeky.

There was some coolness between Daddy and Mungojerrie that I didn't like, so I guess I became closer to Teazer. They accompanied us for a whole day as I really got to know them well. We parted late that evening as firm friends.

One such journey was more memorable than most.

After setting out from my home, avoiding the middle human (_Rachel,_ I beleive), I sneaked silently over the back fence and out into the world.

This was the first time Daddy let me take the lead, so, using my new-found advantage, I turned off at the crookedest alleyway, drilling our path into my mind.

My concentration was interrupted by a thump directly in front of my nose.

Hissing, I backed up into Daddy, who placed a comforting paw over one ear.

'Morning Munkustrap!' The thumping cat spoke quickly while he stood to his full height- which, in all honesty, wasn't much.

'Tumblebrutus. There are less alarming ways to greet a cat, you know.'

Ah. So this was Tumblebrutus.

I scrutinised him for a quick moment, and realised with a start that I thought him very handsome. I had never thought about a Tom being _handsome_ before, but now that I put my mind to it, Alonzo had been handsome, too. And even Mungojerrie, to a certain extent. What did it mean that I thought Toms handsome? Shaking my head slightly, I brought myself back to the moment.

Tumblebrutus had been addressing me. 'Sorry. What was that again?'

'I said, what's your name? You can call me Brutus.'

'Right. I'm Artemis. You can call me... Artemis. Oh, wait. Arti. You can call me Arti.'

Daddy nodded with a glint in his eye. Had he noticed my wandering eye?

I busied myself scratching my ear. I resolved to ask Bombalurina about what it meant that I noticed males in this light. I wrenched my attention back to the present.

'Where's your collar, Brutus?' Daddy was asking him.

'Chewed it off.'

'Again? You know without it you can be caught.'

'Re-lax, I'll be fine. I can lose a human easily. I won't get caught.'

'Just be careful. It's my job to look out for you, and I worry about what can happen in that place.'

I decided to take part in this conversation. 'What place, Daddy?'

He said he'd tell me later. Dissatisfied with his answer, I sulked.

Daddy picked up on my bad mood, so made his excuses to Brutus and bade him goodnight.

Brutus gave a jumpy little bow. 'See you 'round, Munkustrap. And you too, Arti.' he winked before slinking off into the lengthening shadows.

As I walked home, I found myself thinking about that wink.

* * *

I asked Bomba about the _Handsome _issue.

She said it was completely normal, and that I was growing up.  
She also said that I'd have to watch myself, as I was becoming very pretty.

I asked my aunt what she meant.

She directed me to a mirror- the first I had seen.

Now, I'd seen a foggy reflection of myself in a water-bowl before, but nothing compared to the clarity of what lay before me.

I knew I was a silver tabby- but had never realised my exact markings.

The tips of my ears were jet-black, but the right paled the closer to my head it got.  
A black patch marked the top left of my head, amidst the black points in my spikey grey fur.  
My face was a pale colour- almost white, save for a patch coming down over my right eye, running alongside my nose.  
On the opposite side of my face was another patch.  
My pink nose stood in contrast with the blended shades.  
The only other things to stand out were my eyes. Bright green, framed by black cleopatra lines, they truly did look like emeralds.  
I sported three black stripes on either side of my face, heading to the edges.  
My mouth was black.

Was that pretty?

What defined pretty, I wondered.

I knew mother was pretty.

Bombalurina was admired by every single Tom I'd met- so she _must_ be pretty.

And Jemima, with her wide eyes and white face, just _had_ to be pretty.

What was so speacial about me?

I looked down at the rest of my body.

I had a white bib, as the rest of my family did, except the edges were jagged, grey crept onto the white, mottling the total effect.  
The bib came down past my belly, and was almost sliced in half by two grey lines framing my bust- just like the red stripes Bomba had.  
It was a curious thing, I realised, that the traditional tabby stripes only marked the left side of my body.  
My lower leg was shaded in different tones of grey, ending in a black foot.  
My right leg sported a solid black patch on the hip, which turned to a brown patch across my knee.  
This was the strangest thing about my markings- for a silver tabby to have a brown knee, leg and back paw was beyond curious.  
My striped front paws playfully flicked my tail from behind me.  
My tail was always my proudest point. Pure white from the moment it sprang from my back- right up until the very tip. The end of my tail was the blackest part of me.

I grinned at my reflection.

Even if I wasn't pretty, or was, I liked how I looked.

I strutted around, very proud of the way I could move. Maybe that's why _Celeste _picked me up and tied a blue silken ribbon around the base of my tail.

From then on, Blue was my favourite colour.

* * *

**This chapter's song is "I Feel Pretty' from West Side Story (the one Maria sings)**  
**I guess it's pretty obvious why...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, at the third chapter take 2.**  
**Yes, this one's edited as well.**

**My cat, Sadie, informs me that the correct term for copyright is 'rrreeeewwwwooeeewwww'**  
**Either that or something along the lines of 'Feed me, slave!' She was quite hungry when I asked...**

* * *

Not long after that Daddy came earlier than usual.

He rushed into our garden and called all of us, saying that Cassandra had given birth.

Jemima and I went straight away with him to see the kittens after Mother and Bomba promised to go later, so as not to frighten the newborns.

By now I knew the way to Alonzo's haunt blindfolded, as it was Daddy's house- but I was surprised when we headed in a different direction. Of course. We were going to Cassandra's home.

The walk took only a little longer than the trip to Daddy's, and we arrived outside the most colossal house I had ever seen. There were rosebushes and flowering trees lining a gravel pathway, which in turn led towards a big front door.

We skirted the front of the house, opting to enter via the catflap around the side.

Alonzo greeted us with a huge grin, first embracing Daddy, then nuzzling Jemima, and finally petting me fondly.

He led us through a maze of corridors undetected by humans, until we stopped outside a small room.

'Go on in,' he whispered excitedly.

I was first to enter.

There, curled up next to a perfectly beautiful queen, lay three angelic kittens- one a sleek brown like his mother, the other two black-and-white patched, like their father.

'Aww... they are sooo cute!' Jemima cooed softly.

I watched as one of the patchy kittens- a female- scuttled towards me clumsily. I was barely bigger than her, being only a few months her senior.

'Has your family discovered them yet?' Daddy joked.

Cassandra pulled a face across her naturally perfect features. 'I'm worried for when they do. I don't think these are the sort of kittens they were expecting from me.' She laughed, a low, sweet sound.

The brown kit perked up his ears.

Alonzo looked serious, and I couldn't help noticing how tall he stood, or how kind his face seemed. 'They might not meet human expectations, but they beat any I may have had. They're beautiful.'

I remembered a similar speech coming from Daddy when I was born.

Thinking back, I was suddenly puzzled. 'Why do you have three, but I Jem and I were only one?'

Everyone looked uncomfortable for a moment.

'That's just the way it is sometimes, Arti.' Daddy always had the answers.

I looked again at the kittens. How sweet they looked with closed eyes and big ears!

* * *

When I reached five months I was allowed out by myself.

No Daddy, no adult of any kind- not even Jem or a friend. I could skulk solo around the cobbled alleys. I could roam freely wherever I wanted to. Most of the time my expeditions would end up being a group affair anyway, what with Alonzo's kittens growing and becoming my friends.

They were named quickly, the brown was named Terence, the patched male Perry, and the girl Damsel.

Damsel and I became very close in a short amount of time, mostly due to the boys not letting her join in with games, or calling Terence 'Terry' so as to have similar names. Damsel became 'Derry' to her brothers and a lot of the time I caught myself calling her that.  
I think she came to like it, actually. I hope so.

But on this one occasion I was out alone, heading nowhere in particular, when I came across a human.

He was thickly haired, which seemed odd, and larger than _Sean_ even. Trusting humans as I did, I brushed against him, hoping for a stroke or treat. Instead, a gloved hand swooped down on me and I was swept roughly into a cage.

Hissing in fury and terror, I swiped at the man.

He paid no heed and carried me out to a vehicle. Whistling in a way that made my ears hurt, he unloaded me into the back of his van and closed the door.

I sat alone in the darkness, glad to be free of the cage, but terrified of what lay ahead.

The van rattled along, twisting and turning randomly. We shuddered to a halt quite suddenly.

I heard yowls of fury and cursing from the man, and then the door was flung open again. A cat not much older than myself was dumped uncerimoniously beside me. The door slammed shut again, so the cat promptly began to groom himself.

In the gloom I picked out basic features. I grew embarrassed as I classified him as handsome. Yes- I thought him very handsome indeed.

We hit a bump, and I barelled into his side. The cat leaped in fright, landed gracefully and said in an awed voice,

'Munkustrap?'

Instantly I was confused. 'No... Artemis.'

'You're- you're a _girl_!'

'I know!'

'But- I thought you were... you are a Jellicle, right?'

'Of course! Munkustrap's my Daddy.'

The other cat nodded thoughtfully. 'That would explain a bit. Sorry- I'm Pouncival. Call me Pounce.'

I recognized the words as similar to ones I had heard not so long ago. I studied his face again. 'You look like Brutus.'

'You know Brute?'

'He almost squashed me and Daddy.'

Pounce laughed. 'Yeah- he'll do that.' He continued to explain at my confused face. 'He's my big brother. He might have mentioned meeting you, actually. Not sure. I don't listen to him much.'

A silence fell between us. I decided to break it, remembering how scared I had been before the newcomer had joined me. 'What is this?' My voice trembled.

Pouncival smiled wryly. 'This- this is a truck. But what comes next is the pound.'

'The pound?'

'It's where they take stray cats.'

'I'm not a stray! I live with Mother and Bomba and Jem and _Celeste_ and _Sean_ and _Rachel_.' I was breathing heavily. The humans would take me away!

'Why don't you have a collar, then?'

'I... I don't know.'

He frowned. 'Did you chew it off? _I_ chewed _mine_ off.'

'I've never had a collar!'

The frown became more pronounced. 'How old are you?'

'Almost six months.'

'Really? you look... well, too... _pretty._' He coughed, embarrassed. 'Anyway- you're not old enough for a collar yet. That means you won't be registered... Oh, we have to get you _out._'

'Out?'

'Out.'

What could he possibly mean? How would we get out of this van? 'Have you done this before?'

'No... but Brutus has.'

'And he got out?'

'Sort of. Our family picked him up from the Pound.'

This wasn't helping. Once again frightened, I curled into a ball.

Comfortingly, Pouncival sat next to me. 'I'll think of something, don't worry.'

We waited. The rumbling stopped. The door squealed in protest as it was wrenched open.

'Right. Artemis, when I say, you run like mad and _don't stop_. I'll catch you up, okay?'

I okayed.

Before I knew what was happening, the large man was grabbing for me. 'Dodge his hands!' Pouncival instructed. I was only to happy to oblige.

Cursing, the man went for my new friend. He lay still as the human scooped him into his arms.

What was he doing? He'd be taken to the pound!

One eye winked at me. A paw twitched.

'GO!'

And suddenly he was all teeth and claws, tearing into the man.

I sprang into action, sharp claws scrabbling over the edge of the truck.

The human was roaring in pain and anger.

I was suddenly worried about Pouncival. What if he didn't get away? I stopped. I couldn't go back- it was too terrifying. But to go on without him?

A voice broke my inner battle. 'Come on, Artemis! You want to get caught again?'

Together we raced away, leaving the big man far behind.

We were celebrating a great victory when we came to the sudden realisation that we were lost. In vain I searched for a familiar sight. Nothing. The sky was beginning to darken.

'Oh, no.' I breathed.

Pounce asked me what the matter was.

'I have to be home by sunset.'

'You're kidding. Ah- I suppose, you're not yet 6 months.'

We fell into another silence. I was worried that I might never get home.

As if in answer to my fears, two cats moved through the fog that had begun to settle around us. Two adults- similar in body and face. I didn't recognise them. Fearfully I crouched into the swirling mass of fog.

Pouncival seemed less scared. 'Hey! Provided you're good guys, come over here!'

The cats began moving towards us. I felt my legs trembling.

'Tumblebrutus?'

'No- Pouncival. And so help me if _one more _cat mistakes me for Brutus I won't be responsible for my actions. It's not as if we're identical.'

The two strangers (who didn't seem strange to Pounce) sat next to each other.

'Fine then. Who's who, Pounce?' The slightly taller one said.

'You're Admetus. And you,' he addressed the younger, 'are Plato. Don't think you can fool me. I can tell Tant and Corrie apart in fog.'

They raised thier respective eyebrows in tandem.

Plato stepped forward, and noticing me for the first time, smiled gently.

'If you're so very smart, what you doing so far out, then?' Admetus rumbled. He hadn't seen me yet.

'And who's your friend?' Plato walked towards me, but I backed up before remembering my manners.

'This is Artemis, Munku's daughter. And we got into a spot of bother with the Pound man.

Admetus rolled his eyes. 'Don't chew off your collar and he won't get you. It's simple as that.'

'And what about you strays?'

'We're used to it. I bet you don't even know where we are.'

Pounce came up with the answer. 'We're somewhere. Not there, not there, but exactly here. Why this exact spot? Because here is here. And there is there. And if you move over there, there will become here.'

I was baffled.

'So, you're lost, then.'

'Yeah.' He conceded.

'That street. See you 'round, Pounce.'

Plato gave a kinder farewell. 'Hope we bump into each-other again soon, Artemis.'

And then they were gone.

We took Admetus' advice and went down the street he directed. Instantly I knew where we were. Within half an hour we were ready to part ways- Pounce back to his home, and me to mine.

I was still puzzled at what Plato had meant in his goodbye, and said so.

'I _told_ you you were pretty. Plato's going to notice. By the way- Aren't you the first kitten of the season?' He winked.

Still confused, I walked the short distance home.

Curled up in my basket with Jem that night, I had two winks to dream about. And one thought; _I was pretty?

* * *

_

**Song for this chapter: erm... I'll get back to you on this one.  
Any ideas, feel free to message me! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohh... an AN for the AN... how strange. The world will soon implode, I'm sure.**

**We're almost up to the point when I can stop editing, but not quite. Just a few minor adjustments... **

**I don't own CATS.**  
**I, like Sadie, am quite hungry.**  
**But I don't own CATS.**

**

* * *

Before you begin reading, a few notes.  
Looking back over this fic (which was my first) I realise many errors of ways here. I intend to remedy them in subsequent chapters.  
The ANs are one such adjustment, as are _spacings_.  
So, sorry I've been neglecting this fic, thanks to jelliclesoul635 for letting me know.  
So here, have two chapters all at once. Yay.  
Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

I told Daddy about everything that had happened to me. His face became creased with worry.

It was decided that until I got my collar he would have to accompany me- maybe even after that.

I sulked for days about that one. I'd enjoyed the most remarkable freedom, and now it was gone. I spent more time in my house, refusing to go out if it wasn't alone.

The end to the indoors arrangement came when I was sitting on _Sean's_ lap and I nibbled playfully at his finger.  
For some reason he got mad, and whacked me hard across the rump, wanting to slap me off him. Acting on reflex, I dug my claws in deep. Howling, _Sean_ whacked me again.  
Hurt and angry, I bit down as hard as I could on his hand. He screamed so loud my entire head rang, and lifted his hand. I came with it. Not even the frantic shaking could dislodge my tiny, sharp teeth. More whacks landed.  
A new type of scream penetrated my eardrums. Below me was Bomba- She had taken a swipe at _Sean's_ leg.  
Finally yeilding, I let go and dropped in front of my saviour.

'Are you hurt, Arti?' She began pouring over my new bruises, but was interrupted by _Sean_ swooping down and hurling me out the back door.

"And you can stay out there tonight!"

It was raining, dark, and oh so cold.

I could see Bomba's face peering out at me through a window, but the catflap was locked. My Mother's face soon came beside hers. I sat forlornly in a puddle and waited for someone to let me in again. Nothing happened, except for Jemima clawing at the windowsill.

I began climbing up to all the windows, but they were bolted shut against the rain.

Sadly, I resigned myself to an uncomfortable night.

The rain pitter-patted against my fur, making me feel curiously happy, yet soaked to the bone. I usually liked rain, but not tonight.

I was settling down into a depressed slumber under a rosebush when I heard a noise. Instantly I was wide awake again, peering through the thorns and pink petals to see who- or what- it was.

'Alonzo?'

'Artemis? What are you- I thought Munku said-'

'I got kicked out. I bit _Sean._ He started it. It wasn't my fault, really...' I babbled on, petering out only when the Tom started laughing.

'Relax, Artemis. I won't hold you to it. As a matter of fact, I think you need some comfort rather than strife.' I always loved the strangely formal way he talked.

'Comfort?'

'Seems to me what you need is a lesson in being outside in unfavourable conditions.' Noticing my family watching from inside, he talked to them through eyes only and came to a decision. 'Come here, Artemis.' He lay down under a different rosebush, one that was thicker and under the old oak tree. I lay beside him. His body warmth heated me from the shivering wreck I had been. 'It's an old trick used by us strays. Pick the best cover, and curl up with a friend.'

I smiled up at him, then finally found the courage to ask him something that had puzzled me for a long time. 'Alonzo?'

'Mmm?'

'If you're a stray, why do you have a fancy first name?'

I took him by surprise, I think. He was silent for a moment, then began his story.

'I wasn't always a stray. I was born into a housecat's life with my four brothers. We were all given these fancy names. My mother, I'm sure, cared for us deeply, but the family decided five kits were too many. So we were given to other families. Two of my brothers stayed with my Mother, but the other two were taken... well, somewhere. I was taken away to a place I don't even know where anymore. It was in the big City, with lots of noise and smoke. I never liked it there, so I tried to find my way home. Alas, I, well, I got lost. After almost a week I stumbled upon the Junkyard. Your Daddy found me there, and took me to see Old Deuteronomy. I was accepted into the Tribe, and went to live near Munku. I've been there ever since.'

I was shocked at how awful his life had been. 'That's so sad.'

'Not all of it. I met Cassandra at the next Ball." He grinned at no one in particular. 'I'm proud to be a Jellicle, Artemis. And proud to call myself a friend of your Father's.'

'I'm proud of my Daddy, too.' I snuggled into Alonzo's chest, and he put a paw over me. He was tired, probably, but I still had questions.

'You had _four_ brothers?'

'Go to sleep, Artemis.'

'What were thier names?'

'Sleep.'

'Funny name for a cat.' Alonzo gave me a look, and I finally gave in. I slept.

* * *

**PS: please review!  
cheers...

* * *

**

**and a post post-AN, too.  
I'm going to town on these ANs!**

**The song for this chapter is that raining song from Bambi.  
You know the one.  
I don't know what it's called, but I love it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go- new style, longer chapters. They might get longer still, I don't know as yet.  
Just realised I should really put in a disclaimer, since I don't own Cats or London. Pity.  
I do, however, own Artemis and Damsel. Probably some others- here's a trick- If they're on stage or DVD, they're not mine!  
Enjoy, I'll try to update ASAP.  
Promise. _Pinkie_ promise.  
**

* * *

When I woke up the dew made the grass glisten and the rose petals had become like buckets, full of cold water. Alonzo was gone. Stretching carefully so as to avoid the booby-trapped petals, I made my way towards the catflap, eager to get back inside.

I could hear Jem, always the earliest riser, scratching from the other side. Soon enough, _Celeste_ was there, opening the flap and presenting me with warm bacon. This was the first time I'd eaten cooked bacon. I didn't like it as much as raw, but the heat did me good.

I left some for my sister, and went to find my Mother, looking for a big, comforting hug. I found it pretty quickly. Getting _out_ of it was what took longer. In the end it was only the arrival of Bombalurina that heralded my release. I breathed deeply, enjoying the air that flowed to my crushed lungs. Bomba laughed with her eyes as she prised my mother's arms from around my chest.

'I know yesterday I told you to go and enjoy the outside with your father, but today if you'd like you can stay in.' Mother stroked my ears gently.

'No thanks. I'd like to get outside again.'

'Without the rain this time?' The voice made me jump. I hadn't heard him come in.

'Rain or shine, Daddy. Not even snow could keep me in!'

'Careful. I might hold you to that one day.'

'Not likely.'

'Oh, yeah?' He grinned with sharp teeth.

I took the challenge and leaped towards him.

'Hey! If you're going to fight, you two, _out_side.'

I guiltily trotted after my father, fearing my Mother's wrath- or worse, another hug.

'So… where to today, Arti?'

'Everywhere. We can be explorers, and find stuff- like tuna, or bacon, or…' My stomach grumbled.

'Did you have breakfast this morning?'

'Ye-ah. 'Course I did, Daddy.'

'Hmm. You must be growing.'

'Soon I'll be big and strong like you, huh.'

'But much prettier.' He winked at me, just like Brutus and Pounce had. I poked my tongue out back. 'Come on then, cheeky. We'll head to the park.'

I scampered after him, darting between his furry legs, basically making a nuisance of myself. He actually tripped him over once, a result I was quite proud of. Someone else found it amusing, too.

'Su-ave move there, Oh grea' and wise leada.' A cat appeared from nowhere in particular.

'Aw, shuddap, Jerrie. All credi' ter Arti-muss fer tha' slick move.'

'Hey guys!' I yelled excitedly. Daddy rolled his green eyes and kept walking.

'Wot's wrong, Munk? If ya will walk near our place, yer bound ter bumb inta us!'

'We _were_ headed for the gardens.'

'Kensi'ton? Nah- much more fun ter 'ang out wiv us!'

'Ooh- can we Daddy? Please?'

'I… uh… oh, it's fine with me, I suppose.'

I celebrated by turning a quick cartwheel- and promptly knocking into Mungojerrie, upsetting his balance and sending us both toppling into a particularly grubby gutter. Rumpelteazer fell over laughing.

'Best… en'ertainmen'… eva!' She gasped through spasms of cackles.

I caught Daddy grinning ever so slightly. I picked myself up, thoroughly embarrassed. He flicked my ear. A small puff of dirt wafted into the air, along with a scrap of mouldy leaf, which settled on my nose. I sneezed it off.

'I might have to work on my cartwheel, huh.' I said sheepishly.

'Worse things 'appen at sea, I s'pose.' Jerrie grumbled. He got no sympathy from his sister, who was rolling in a neat figure of eight, still giggling her whiskers off. 'Aw, fer cripe's sake!' He sat on her.

"Ge' off, fatso! Oi! Lardass! Move it!' She continued hurling curses. Daddy tried in vain to cover my ears. I noticed him stop suddenly. I smelt something familiar.

'Aaaaannnnnnnnd- GOTCHA!' Damsel went sailing over my head as I ducked to avoid her tackle. 'Not fair! You moved!'

'That's a real pop'lar gu'a, t'ain't it?' Teazer had managed to extract herself.

'How can you have a popular gutter? I don't like it at all.' Derry pouted, sitting in a puddle of dirty stormwater.

'Damsel! Get out of there! Can you imagine your mother's face if she saw you in that muck?' Alonzo glowered.

My friend burst out laughing. 'Got a pretty good mental image, yup!'

I offered her a paw, which she took and hauled herself out of the _popular _gutter. Teazer sidled up to her and pushed her back in.

Alonzo looked up from his conversation with my daddy. 'Damsel! I said _out_!'

'It wasn't _me_!' She whacked Teazer, who giggled again. Jerrie took the chance to biff her, too.

'Aw, tha' were propa pathetic, Jer! Wha' are ya, a blimmin' kit? No offence, kiddies.'

'None taken. I-'

Daddy interrupted me. 'You two.'

'There's four of us… wait, six!' Damsel recounted.

'I meant Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.'

'Right. 'Ow can we be o' service?' Jerrie bowed.

'Can you look after the kits for a while? We've got a problem.' Alonzo spoke in a low voice.

'Wot, like polli'le problem?'

'Exactly. We need the kittens inside.' Alonzo gave them a significant look.

'Sure. We'll take 'em back ter ours, won' we, Jer?'

'Woteva, I s'pose.'

So Damsel and I followed the twins back to Victoria Grove, while our fathers rushed off to fight dogs. We tagged along close, scared but excited by the danger.

'You think I could take on a Pollicle, Derry?'

'I reckon so. But you'd need my help.'

'Bet you I wouldn't.'

'You would so!'

'Would not!'

'Would so!'

'Would-'

'Shuddap!'

'- not!' I finished, just to spite Jerrie.

'Were 'ere, kiddies. Watch yer step, n' mind yer 'eads.' We ducked under a fence, coming face to face with a house so grand it made me conspicuous of my muddy, messy state. Damsel whistled through her teeth.

'This place is bigger than Mother's… wowee…' She trotted into the middle of a vast lawn.

'Derry- wai'! Oh, Gawd… git under cova, guys!' Teazer made a dash for a bush, Jerrie for topiary. I climbed halfway up a tree. The reason for taking of cover soon became clear.

'Woa-Wa-ahhhhhhhhh! AHHHHH! WAAAHHHHHH!' Damsel squealed as the sprinklers fizzed to life, soaking her through. My cover turned out to be less than adequate- I was drenched. After a few minutes of cold, wet torture, the sprinkler subsided and we all emerged.

'Told ya ter watch yer step.' Teazer gloated. Derry bared her teeth.

'Now, there's gra'itude. Come on, soggypusses.'

Dripping, we slid through a back catflap into the warm, dry home of the notorious _terrible two_. We heard someone coming, so dashed under a potplant. It was a human woman adorned with pearls just like Teazer's (although she'd taken hers off, strangely) and what looked like a peke wrapped around her throat.

"Did I hear my babies come in? Oh, Dearie me- did the sprinklers get you? Oh, diddums! Come here, Alice. Are your paws all wetsie? Oh, and Christopher Robin, your ears are _soaked_! Poor babies…'

Damsel and I exchanged a glance. Luckily, the human didn't notice her potplant shaking with kittens' laughter. I leaned over to Derry's ear.

'Whatever can be done? The notorious duo… all wetsies… tut tut tut…'

'Aw, _diddums_.'

* * *

**I haven't got a song yet... I really need ideas for this one!  
Something about childhood, or playing...?  
Please help! Message me!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, it's a miracle... a new chapter!  
Might even make this a regular thing, who knows?**

**I'd love some reviews, feedback has been great for this fic, cheers everyone who's taken an interest!**

**No, I don't own CATS. Why do we even write disclaimers? It's pretty darn obvious that I'm not TS Eliot, nor ALW... not even Trev.  
My name is Steve.  
Just kidding.  
I still don't own CATS.**

**Have fun reading my rarest commodity- a new chapter...  
**

* * *

"Yer only ge' this tuna if yer promise never, _hever_-"

"-neva-hrever-ever-everevereveeeeerrrrrrr-"

Jerrie ignored his sister's interjection. "Ter tell 'neone 'bout tha'… inciden'."

"Never and forever." Derry swore.

"Not unless some asks me." I winked cheekily, then had to dodge a swipe from Jerrie and Teazer simultaneously. The result was two sore calico paws as they connected with each other.

"That were yer faul', Jerrie."

"Weren' no'!"

"Yu-uh."

"Nu-uh!"

"_Yu_-uh!"

"NU-uh!"

Damsel leaned over to my ear. "Weren't we told off for doing that?"

"Shh and eat your tuna." I had swiped the bowl from the arguing twins.

"Arti!"

"Shh! Eat!"

Giggling slightly, we scoffed Jerrie's share of the tuna between us.

"_YU_-UH YU-UH YU-UH!"

I burped. Two heads turned to face us.

"That tuna's salty. Got any water?" I looked around the kitchen we were currently sitting in.

As soon as Teazer noticed who's tuna we'd eaten, she laughed. "I'd fig'ud yer had enuff fer the mo'." She nosed my still-dripping tail.

"At least we weren't blow-dried." Damsel grinned.

"You 'et th' tuna. Yer can't say tha'."

Jerrie had used this time to eat almost half of Teazer's share. She noticed this, yowled ferociously and pounced.

"All in brawl!" I announced in delight.

Derry wasn't so keen, but after I bit her tail she got into it. We scuffled across the parapet, scraping the fine flooring with our sharp little claws. Within minutes, I had my friend pinned.

"Yield?"

She pouted. "Yield…"

"Say, _'I'm in love with Asparagus'_." I demanded.

She squealed. "No way!"

"Then face my dare!"

These were the rules of play-fighting. No one remembered when they were set out, or by whom, but all kittens followed them. If someone yielded, but refused to 'admit' whatever they had to, they had to perform a dare. If they failed the dare, the opponent had the right to call them _chicken_ for ever and ever.

She pouted. "What's the dare?"

"Go around for an entire day with a carrot in your mouth."

"What? Where do I get a carrot?"

"Steal it from your humans."

"No-oo!" she whined.

"Chickeeeen! Chiiiickeeen! Buk-bwaaark!"

"_Fine. _As soon as I get home, I'll steal a carrot."

"Or a piece of broccoli, I don't mind."

"Oh, well, _that's_ okay then."

Having agreed to my terms, I released her and we turned to watch the end of the other fight. The brotherly / sisterly love was clear in ever bite, kick or scratch that landed. Finally, with a deft twist and a little distraction from yours truly, Jerrie was on his back, pinned.

"Yiel'?"

"You chea'ed!"

"_Yiel'_?"

He sighed. "Yiel'."

Happily, she hopped off.

"Aren't you going to _declare or beware_ him?" Damsel asked.

"We ran ou' o' decen' ones years ago." Teazer explained. "I jus'ge' 'is dinna ternight."

"We could do that, but you've got better food than me."

"Cass gets great food. What're you talking about?"

"I'm with Daddy tonight." Derry explained.

"So when were you going to get that carrot?" I cocked an ear.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Promise."

"You'd better."

"What had she better do?" A newcomer spoke from the doorway, where there was a catflap.

"Perry!" Damsel practically yelled.

"And… Terry!" The final sibling squeezed through the flap after his bulkier brother.

"Wot is this, sa'prise par'y a' our place?" Jerrie grumbled.

"Ignore 'im. 'E don' mind, no' really."

"Pop sent us over. Something about dogs." Perry vaguely summarised.

"Glad you came?" I grinned towards my friends.

"Definitely." Terry winked at me.

Why did Toms always have to wink? I was momentarily confused by the fact that I had taken his wink as more than just a playful accent on his words, but then realised I took it that way because it was _meant_ that way. Something else to discuss with Bomba. She _would _be proud. Subconsciously, I switched my tail back and forth, letting the blue ribbon cascade through the air over my long and luxurious fur. Subconsciously.

"I think that if Terry or Perry can beat you in a fight, Arti, my dare doesn't count." Derry proclaimed.

"What? Oh… yeah, okay."

Perry grinned. Despite being a few months my junior, he was bigger than me, and heavier due to his carefully built-up muscle. Terry, by comparison, was slighter and more agile. But I was agiler still.

"Terry first." I instructed.

"I bags ref!" Damsel dashed in between us. "Aaaaannnnnd… _fight_!"

She dissolved into fits of giggles while we began circling each other. In a flash, he was by my side. I dodged, but he was stronger than I'd expected. Something told me I wasn't going to win. And that carrot thing was such a good dare!

"What on- GET OUT! GET _OUT_! Shoo, you mongrels!"

"_Mongrels_!" Terry broke off from our fight and hissed towards the human.

"We _are_ mongrels, Terry!" Perry hissed back.

"Out! Outoutoutout_out_ of my house!" The human began swinging around her stupidly large feet, which I was well used to, except for the spike protruding from one end.

We all yelped and squealed and hissed until the human woman had forced us four kittens outside.

"See yuh la'er, kits!" Jerrie shouted through the flap.

"Don' for'et the sprin'las!" Teazer warned from afar.

We were running across the _edge_ of the lawn when Derry collided straight into my Daddy.

"Hi Daddy. I got kicked out again."

"So I saw. Are you four alright?"

"Fine, Daddy. But Derry has to do a dare."

"Not tonight she doesn't."

"I have to do it tomorrow." She sighed, then realised who she was talking to and clamped her jaw shut. Kittens had always been nervous about my Daddy- I didn't understand why.

"Not tomorrow, either. I'm taking you three to your Mother."

"But we're with Pop tonight!" Perry protested, then had a similar reaction to his sister.

"Your Father's busy tonight."

"More dogs?" I asked resignedly.

"You're going to your Mother, too, Arti."

He didn't answer my question. That annoyed me, but I didn't argue. If Daddy said home like that, there was no sneaking out.

"Can we go to Cass' first?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed. "Only if you stay close."  
I rubbed his leg. That wouldn't be hard. I lamented that now wasn't a good time to trip him, but just being able to strut the streets with Daddy was good enough.

After all, I was a Jellicle.  
Therefore, I owned the alleys.  
Well, maybe I shared them with Daddy.  
But just a little.

* * *

Perry pushed in front of Terry for first goodbye hug, annoying the brown kitten. I giggled and gave him an extra-big hug to make up for it. Damsel got the best goodbye, because she was my best friend.

"Remember- the carrot."

"Yes, Arti."

"We won't let her forget." Perry winked.

"Stay with your mother, kittens." Daddy instructed in his stern leader-voice.

"Yes, Munkustrap." Terry monotoned.

The three kittens scampered over their modest-in-comparison-to-Victoria-Grove lawn, mercifully sprinkler-free, but Daddy didn't move until they were out of sight indoors.

"Do we _have_ to go home now, Daddy?"

He was about to answer me when I heard a familiar step.

"Bomba!" I chirruped at the approaching figure.

"Arti! _There_ you are. Uh… Munku, Dem wanted a word. About the… dogs."

"This _does_ mean home, doesn't it?" I grumbled.

One look from the adults silenced me. Meekly, I followed.

* * *

"Please, Bomba?"

"Not tonight, Artemis."

"Just one. One story!"

"I said _no_. Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"I'm not a sweetheart until I've had my _story_!"

My sister swooped up from behind. "Come on, Arti. Don't you see Bomba's holding out on us because she's got a brilliantly fantastic story for tomorrow? She's keeping us in suspense, don't you know."

"Don't want suspense. Want a _story_."

"Artemis- just go to _bed_." Bombalurina finally snapped.

Wounded, I crept towards the basket lined with comfortable cushions. Jem crawled beside me. Heating each other comfortingly, we snuggled together.

From afar, I heard my parents talking.

"She needs to know there are worse things than Pekes and Pollicles, Demeter."

"She's just a _kitten_, Munku. Don't worry her with tales of fear."

They were probably discussing tomorrow's fantastically amazing story.  
Was it scary? If it was Growltiger, I'd heard that before… maybe a particularly ferocious RumpusCat tale. I liked them.

Yes… whatever went wrong in the Tribe, RumpusCat could sort it out. Or Daddy. They could do _anything_.

Feeling pleased with a good day's mischief, and anticipation for tomorrow's story, which would be both brilliant and fantastic, I slept deeply, not worrying that it was a long time before the queens joined us in the basket.

* * *

**This chapter's song is 'I Get High' by The Whitlams.**  
**Mainly because of the lyric 'I get high when trouble arises', which she kind of does here...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I have a whole list of reasons why this took so long.**

**My computer broke**  
**It took ages to fix**  
**I lost my CATS DVD**  
**I had a bit of writer's block**  
**I wrote it up, then my computer deleted half of it when I turned it off.**

**But then...**

**I shouted at my computer until I felt better**  
**I saw CATS on the stage (it was incredible. The guy who played Munku crumped at the end. Very strange, but...)**  
**I bit the bullet and wrote it up again.**

**So enjoy this, and this time when I promise to update soon, I really mean it.**  
**Thankyou, my wonderful, patient, tolerant readers. You're awesome.**

* * *

I woke already yawning. I stretched my spine out, waking Jem with my flicking tail.

'Artiii…' She complained sleepily.

'Oh, good. You're awake. Play?'

She opened one huge eye. 'Not now, Arti. Go back to sleep.'

I stamped a fluffy paw. 'No! Come on, _play_!' I then realised my paw was fluffy and licked it back into silky shape.

Jemima snuffled into her cushion.

'Sillybub!' I pouted, using my worst nickname for her. I was very proud of it. 'Fine. I'll go and play with someone else. I bet Daddy's here already.'

I trotted happily to the back door. Mother was waiting there.

'Good morning!' I sang at her.

'Shh, Arti.'

I sat and pouted again. 'No I will _not_ shush. Is Daddy here yet?'

'No.'

I grumbled to myself. 'Why is everyone so meanie today?'

Mother turned her pretty head towards me. 'I'm sorry, Baby. It's… it's just very early. No one's had breakfast yet- we're all a little cranky.'

'It's not early. Why is Daddy late?'

Mother sighed and pulled a paw around my shoulders. 'He must be very tired today. He was out all night-'

'Beating up dogs?' I grinned, letting my tongue flop out of my mouth.

'What? Oh, yes. Dogs.'

'Okay then. Will you play with me until he comes?'

She shook her ears. 'Not just now, Baby. Go and get yourself breakfast.'

'But I'm not hungry.'

'You can't play on an empty stomach.'

'It's not empty, 'cause I'm not hungry.'

'Oh, for goodness sake, Artemis- just go and eat something!' My mother yelled at me.

My ears flattened, my tail sank. I scooted away, terrified. Mother had _never_ yelled at me. What did I do wrong? I moved backwards until my rump connected with something. I jumped. It was a wall. Just a wall.

I decided to find Bomba- maybe work on my singing, to surprise Mother with an apology song.

I discovered her sitting in the front room, staring out the large bay windows. 'Hi Bomba! Listen to this- I've been practicing!' I ran up a C major scale, then an F, then B flat. 'I can't do E flat yet- can you help me?'

'Not now, Arti.'

'But…' I was unsure of myself. 'Was I out of tune?'

'I don't know. Sorry, Jem, I wasn't listening.'

'It's Arti!' I shouted, bristling. Why did no-one care about me anymore?

'Sorry, Arti.' Bomba's eyes hadn't left the window. 'It's very early.'

'It's not! It's not early!'

'Arti!' Jemima called me from another room. 'Come and have breakfast, Arti!'

I left Bombalurina to her staring. She didn't acknowledge my leaving. Feeling very sorry for myself, I didn't eat anything. Jem didn't notice.

'Can we play now, Jem? Please?'

'Not now.'

'Maybe we could go over and play with Derry and Terry and Perry?'

'No. Don't leave the house today, Arti.'

'Phooey!'

'Arti.' She stared at me in the mature-older-sister way, the way she always did when she was about to boss me. 'You _cannot-_'

"Awww, Celly, they're so cute!"

My sister was lifted out of my eyesight by a pair of pale hands. I grinned, but then Celeste scooped _me_ up_, _and stroked me fondly. But I didn't _want _to be stroked fondly.

"That's Jemima, and this one's Artemis."

"Ooh, can I hold Artemis? She's even cuter!"

"Sure, Steph. Swap."

I passed Jem in mid-air- she went back to Celeste, I was grabbed by an unfamiliar Human, grabbed kind of hard in all the wrong places. Annoyed, I began to squirm.

"Whoa!"

"Don't worry, Steph, she's just a kitten. She's a bit skittish still. Come on, I'll find Demeter for you. She's a real sweetheart. Even to a dog-person."

I dropped to the ground and hid under a stool, contemplating what a _Dog-person_ might be like. I pictured a huge tailless peke with squeezy hands and stupid longs legs. Wouldn't that be a fun game to play, if I had anyone to play it with, that was.  
Jem was being grumpy. So were Mother and Bomba.  
Daddy was too tired to come over and play.  
Derry, Terry and Perry would be locked in just the same as me.  
Alonzo would take me straight back home.  
I didn't know where Pounce and Brutus lived.  
That just left...  
Jerrie and Teazer. _They'd_ play with me.

Once the Human feet had retreated, I sneaked quietly to the back door, which was now unguarded. Amazed at my own scheming brilliance, I hopped out the catflap silently. My tail flicked with happiness as I took the fence at a leap.

Freedom!  
This was great. I was strutting the alleys alone, no adults or bossybootses. I practiced my swagger, then my prowl, then my skip and trot. I cartwheeled around a corner, crashed into a brick wall and no one laughed at me. I hummed to myself, practicing my scales and a few simple tunes.

I arrived at the cross-alleys that marked Jerrie and Teazer's regular haunt grinning. This was the most fun I'd had in ages- and now I was going to play a fun new game.

'Helloooo, Teazer! Helloooooo Jerrie!' I called out in a sing-song voice. 'It's Arti! Wanna play?'

There was no reply. I scowled.

'Teazer! Jerrie!'

Silence. Except for a faint echo. Cool...

'Echo! Echo-echo-echo! Eeeee-cho! Cooooo-eee! Coo-ee! Coooooooooooo-ee!'

Still no calico twins appeared.

'Fine then! Don't come and play the bestest new game ever!'

I heard something. Craning my ears, I listened again. It wasn't Teazer, or Jerrie. It wasn't even a cat. Dog paws scraped against cobble. I could hear it growling.

'Oh, no. Help? Someone?' I whispered.

Nothing.

I broke into a run, careening down alleys faster than I ever had before. I forgot to take note of _which_ alleys, though, and the more I went down, the less familiar everything was. I could still hear the dog. I ran faster, puffing and panting, unsure even of what direction I was heading in. The dog was gaining. With a last burst of energy, I flung myself around a corner- right into a stray.

'Help me...' I sobbed, out of breath completely.

'What is it?' He asked. He looked terrifying, but then again, a lot of strays did. Admetus and Plato had been a little scary.

'Dog...' I fell over.

'Stay here.' He instructed. 'I'll sort it out.'

He jumped over me, rounding the corner in one deft movement. I heard a growl, a hiss, claws skidding against the ground, a yelp, more hissing, and then fleeing dog steps. The stray returned.

'Thankyou.' I murmured, standing slowly.

'It was nothing. Really.'

His words were kind, but his voice was gravelly. It had a silken quality to it, which made me think he had once been a singer. His fur was mangy, sticking out in tufts all over his scrawny body. I thought he was very ugly, but something about his fur reminded me of Bomba- it had a reddish sort of look to bits of it. For the most part, though, it was the colour of _Rachel_'s marmalade that she sometimes spilled on the floor.

'I haven't seen you around here before. Long way from home?'

I nodded.

'A little lost, are we?'

I paused. 'Yes.'

'You sound embarrassed.'

'I am! I'm a Jellicle. We don't get lost.'

He looked at me kindly with sunken eyes. 'You've done very well. Why, you're just a kitten. How old are you?'

'I'll be six months in three days.' I beamed. Then I'd have a collar, and be big and strong.

'I'm very impressed you got this far. Where do you live?'

'Umm... from here, I don't, well, I'm not sure.'

'No matter. Maybe I know. Anyone I would know who could help you out?'

I thought carefully. I'd be in a lot of trouble, but if he found out and he wasn't the one to take me home, it's be even more trouble. 'My daddy. Everyone knows him.'

'Oh yes? And who would he be?'

'His name's Munkustrap.'

The stray's eyes gleamed. 'I thought as much. You look like him, you know.'

I preened, switching my tail. It was a big compliment. 'You know my daddy?'

'Oh yes. And your Mother, too.'

'She's lovely, isn't she?' I smiled, thinking about her. I really did owe her a big apology for running off. After all, she had been right about the dogs.

'Oh yes. Lovely.' He chuckled. 'I assume they're both very fond of you?'

'I hope so.' I ducked my head.

'Oh, I bet your Daddy would do anything for you.'

Again my pride swelled. I liked this cat. 'He'll probably be worried about me. I sneaked out, see.'

'Well, we shouldn't let your Daddy worry.' He smiled crookedly.

I grinned back. 'Thankyou... oh! I don't even know your name! I'm Artemis, call me Arti if you like.'

'I'm Macavity.'

'Are you a Jellicle? I've never heard of you.'

'That's probably why you're trusting me so much.'

I was confused. 'Why shouldn't I trust you? You're really nice!'

'Oh. Thankyou.' His smile widened.

I was about to widen mine, too, but suddenly there was nothing.

Nothing except the paw that connected squarely with my face.

* * *

**Song = 'Bored with Me' By Kate Miller-Heidke**  
**Explanation = Look to the first part of this chapter, when everyone seems to be ignoring her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I hate myself for writing this chapter...**  
**but at least it was published in good time...?**

**I've decided to start adding music to each chapter, so as to stay true to the Jellicle feel.**  
**Ther'll be a song and artist at the bottom of every chapter. I'll go back and edit chapters past- maybe put some spacings in those, too.**

**Okay, so, to liven up this chapter and get some more plot action, I'm putting in a small section in 3P, as opposed to Arti's POV. Sorry if it confuses anyone!  
**

**Okie... what else? I don't own cats, but man I'd love to have a Godfather who wrote me pretty poems...**

* * *

The first thing to register was the cold. It was damp, dark, and just plain scary wherever I was. My fur was soaked in fetid water. The next thing I felt was pain- my head was ringing like a bell on a collar.

I heard a noise- Macavity!

Terrified, I leaped to my feet- or at least I tried to. All I achieved was another bruise from falling over again.

'Ahh… you're awake, Little Artemis.'

I trembled, desperately trying not to whimper.

_Be strong… just like Daddy always is. Just like the RumpusCat. You're not scared- Daddy's going to save you and get Macavity. Alonzo will come to- together they're going to beat him up like a dog and then they'll take you home. Mother will give you hugs and lots of tuna. Bomba will sing while Jem curls up with you and you'll fall asleep in your basket. But until then, you have to be strong._

'What a brave show you're putting up. But it's not fooling me, my dearest.'

I raised my head, with considerable effort. 'I'm… I'm not your dearest!' The rebellious statement turned out as a whimper anyway.

'Yes, very brave.' He mocked.

I lunged for him, trying to scratch or bite. I fell short, slamming my face into the slimy ground.

'You've certainly got spirit.' He laughed.

'You'll see!' I spat out a glob of gunge. 'My Daddy will come for me, and he'll… he'll _sort you out_!'

'That's the plan, my little Artemis.'

I didn't understand. _Plan?_

'Soon enough, the high and mighty Munkustrap will come to rescue his darling little daughter. And do you know what will happen then?'

He leaned towards me- so close I could have scratched his nose. But I was paralysed in fear.

'That's right, my dearest. No more _Daddy_ for you. And then… your Mother will be _so _upset. I could kill her too, but it's much more fun to-' he broke off, grinning. 'Yes… that could work. Definitely.'

'You couldn't hurt my Daddy! He's the greatest fighter ever! He could take the RumpusCat with a paw behind his back! And he'd never let you hurt Mother!' I coughed, ruining the effect of my barrage.

He looked shocked and insulted. 'I'd never _hurt_ your mother. She's far too beautiful to waste… you look an awful lot like her. You may have Munkustrap's colour, but it's her body I see before me now.'

I tried to back away, but my treacherous legs stopped working. I shivered, despite the heat of his foul-smelling breath.

'Oh yeah?' I shouted brazenly. 'Well, I can fight like Daddy, too!' I swiped for him madly. Surely I could land one hit, at least.

His paw smashed down on my back. I collapsed.

'I'll crush your _Daddy_ just as easily.' He hissed.

He swooped out of sight, leaving me to shiver in my disgusting puddle.

I wished for Daddy to arrive and save me- but then I stopped wishing.  
_If he comes, Macavity will kill him._  
I prayed to Heaviside he wouldn't come. I knew that meant I'd stay here forever. There was no hope for me.

I crawled into a ball, sobbing. I was still as a statue, but not nearly as emotionless.

* * *

_Munkustrap was frantic. _

_He had held out in hope that Demeter had been overreacting, that she was on edge, paranoid. After all, it wasn't the first time Artemis had gone off by herself._

_But it was night, and she still hadn't returned. That wasn't like her._

_He could only fear the worst for his beautiful little kitten._

_Terrified for his young daughter, he searched for Alonzo, out on his patrols. He quickly explained his fears._

_Alonzo was horrified. 'We'll find her, Munku. And you can be sure he'll pay.'_

_'Damn right he will.' Munkustrap snarled._

_Alonzo held his friend back with a calming paw on his shoulder. 'We can't take him, just the two of us, Munk. We'll need help.'_

_'We can't waste time! He's got my daughter!'_

_'You'll get yourself killed. As much as it kills me to leave her with him for any amount of time, at least it's a metaphorical death. How would Artemis feel if she got you killed? How would Dem, Jem, well, everyone feel? We need to think. This. Through.'_

_Munkustrap calmed. Slightly. 'Who can we get at this hour?'_

_Alonzo thought for a moment. 'I have a few ideas...'  
_

* * *

Time passed.

How much time? I had no idea.

The dark had gotten darker, that much I knew.

More time passed.

A hint of light crept into my prison.

I was starving. I thought longingly of the breakfast I should have had after all. That was the second thing I should have listened to Mother about.

Just as the darkness was arriving again, Macavity stole into my view.

'Comfortable?'

I hissed feebly.

'Hungry?'

I yowled weakly.

'Scared?'

I growled softly.

'Poor dearest. Your _Daddy_ will be _so_ worried. And imagine what your mother's going through.'

He snapped out a paw. It connected with my shoulder. I cried out in pain.

'Don't want you to be in _too_ good a condition for him, do we now? Though it is a shame to destroy such a thing of beauty…'

He hit me again, this time across one eye.

'Know that this hurts me, too. Not as much as it does you, but I'm undergoing significant trauma. In fact, I've been suffering for a very long time.'

This time the contact set my nose dripping blood.

'You see, I was feared and respected. An outcast for a very, very long time. I plotted, schemed and recruited to my little heart's content for so many years. No one stopped me. A terror to cats, dogs and Humans alike! The Napoleon of Crime, the Hidden Paw, that's what they called me. I was unstoppable, you know. Omnipotent in my malevolence. Oh, you've no idea the feeling, you, a whelp of that stupid, upstart, do-gooder, always saving the day or spreading the love- playing happy families with _my_ dearest.'

His oncoming anger made me realise another whack was in store- I wasn't wrong. My head was spinning.

'Oh, Artemis, the thrill of it all. But there's nothing like causing pain for that… insignificant nothing of a father you have, dearest. And all Jellicles, really. So how better than to take away their leader? It was all planned, dearest! For months! I had my henchcats, I had my spies, I had my plans. But that stupid- wretched- idiot- _fool_ of a cat-'

With each insult he delivered another blow into my face or body.

Macavity's poisonous words blended together like smog settling in the backway alleys, and my sight dimmed. I gave up fighting it, and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

_Three cats now pelted down the alleys, all with a common cause. The newcomer ran slightly ahead, due perhaps to his longer legs._

_Alonzo panted towards him. 'How come you know where to go?'_

_The tom chuckled. 'Oh, I don't. I just know someone who does.'_

_'Who?' Munkustrap demanded._

_'Trust me. Just- wait. shh.' He advanced while the other two sank into the shadows under a dumpster._

_'Are you sure about this, Munku?' Alonzo muttered. _

_'He asked us to trust him.'_

_'And you do?'_

_Munkustrap gave his friend a meaningful look._

_The conversation was cut off by a shout. 'Hey! Jerrie and Teazer, get down here!'_

_Alonzo looked incredulous. 'Them? Really?'_

_'Actually, it's not a bad idea...' Munku contemplated quietly._

_Twin thumps, one after the other, heralded the infamous duo's arrival. Rumpleteazer was first to strut up, taking in her visitor._

_''Allo. Wot'cha doin' 'ere at this time o' night?'_

_'Where's Macavity?' He asked._

_''Ow should we know?' Jerrie followed his sister._

_'I don't know, Mungojerrie. You tell us.' Alonzo appeared from under the dumpster._

_'We don't work fer 'im no more. You know tha'.' Jerrie was indignant._

_'Not afta 'e stole away our Deut. We'd neva!'_

_'Why, wot'choo wan't 'im for, anyway?' Jerrie gave the two toms a hard stare._

_Munkustrap chose his time to appear. 'He's got my daughter.'_

_Rumpleteazer gasped. 'Not li'l Arti?'_

_Munku could only nod._

_Teazer rammed her hindquarters into her brother's ribs. 'We 'ave ter help, Jerrie. If 'e's got Arti...'_

_Alonzo glared his fiercest. 'I think helping would be a good idea.'_

_The tall tom stared the twins down._

_Jerrie gulped. 'We know where 'e used ter 'ang out. We can take yer there. And...' He paused, embarrassed to let his rebel face slip. 'And if it comes ter a brawl, we're in.'  
_

* * *

I woke in the worst pain I had ever experienced. My fur was caked in dried blood, unless it had slime sinking into it. I could hear every _drip drip drip_ from far away, every twitch of a whisker hurt. I could barely see.

'Awake again.'

I groaned.

'I do apologise for losing my temper. It happens. As I'm sure you'll realise as we get to know each other better.'

I said nothing, incapable of speech.

'Well, since I'll be killing your father as soon as he finds us, I may as well keep you. If I can't have your mother, you'll do.'

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I tried desperately to think of my basket at home, of Jem waiting there for me, maybe Derry would come over and I could show her B flat major. Daddy would appear and applaud, and then Mother and Bomba would tell us a story in duet, until _Celeste_ came with food. I couldn't hold on to the thought, lovely as it was. I missed my family so much! I just wanted to be home and safe, out of pain and danger.

'By the way, dearest, happy six month. What a milestone for you.'

I sobbed as best as I could through my bruised lungs. I should be spending today in celebration, not this torture.

Macavity's face moved up to mine so that I could note every detail of his hideous visage. He breathed deeply.

'I'm afraid I have to take my leave, but I'll be back very soon. You can count on it, dearest.'

And just like that, he was gone, his mangy tail flicking over my face, stinging an open wound.

I stretched out until I found the point where the pain was least, and tried to sleep.

Surely nothing I dreamed could be worse than this.

My nightmares were of butterflies.

* * *

**This chapter's song is _'Melody of a Black Rose'_, by Kitty Xiao.**  
**Since this isn't a well-known song, I'll try to post a link here soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so we had a sad one. Now we have a not-so-sad.  
And all you clever readers get to see if the 'tall tom' was who you thought it was.  
If it wasn't, well, you'll be embarrassed (and to publicly humiliate you, haha awb... _Plato_? Not quite...)**

**A little off topic here, but I find it funny that the upload name for this chapter was 'K9'. Lol for Dr Who fans... (like silly silly awb)**

* * *

'Artymiss? Calling miss Artemis?'

It was an unfamiliar voice that roused me, with a slightly familiar scent.

My first thought was of Macavity, but it wasn't him. A henchcat, then.

The voice was deep, silken, somehow soothing. I felt compelled to answer it.

'Hello?' I whispered hoarsely.

'Artemis?' A tall and lean cat jumped from the shadows onto a ledge above me. I assumed from the voice and the faint silhouette that it was a tom. He seemed to bulk up at one end, like he had a… ruff, or something.

'W-wh-who are you?'

'The Rum Tum Tugger, at your service.' I could just make out a bow.

I was quivering in fear, but did everything I could to act strong. My voice wavered, despite it all. 'I don't know you.'

'You've really never heard of me? Curse that Demeter!'

'That's my mother!' I yelped.

'I _know_ it is. Now come on and-'

From far away, I heard yowls. Somewhere, cats were fighting.

'What have you done to her?' I demanded, finding strength from the noise.

'Nothing, Artemis. She's fine. Worried half to death about you, but-'

'My Daddy will hurt you bad if you've hurt her! And… and so will I!'

'Shh, Artemis. I'm not with these guys. Really. Being one of Macavity's henchcats would really cramp my style.'

The yowling grew louder. I could make out hissing, banging, growls and shrieks. And then, something that made every bruise flare into pain from sheer fear.

Macavity's voice carried from the fight scene. 'Check the prisoner! Secure her!'

The Rum Tum Tugger extended a paw from above, willing me to take it.

'Listen, Artemis. You have to believe me. I haven't hurt your mother. I'm your Daddy's brother, okay? I'm here to help you. I won't hurt you, I just want to get you out of here. Please. Come with me.'

His paw stretched further, hanging in front of my face.

'You're… you're Daddy's brother?'

'Yeah yeah yeah, Artemis. Rescue now, chat later. Grab my paw.'

I finally took his offered limb. He hauled me to safety, into the shadows encasing this platform. It was just in time, too. Several dark shapes hurried into the area that had been my prison.

Now that I was close to him, I could see just how big he was. He was taller than Daddy, taller even than Bombalurina. He didn't look as strong as Daddy or Alonzo, but certainly stronger than me.

That was why when his paw covered my mouth I bit down. Hard.

He removed his paw quickly, making a strangled- but stifled- yelp of pain only when the henchcats had left.

'What was that for?'

'I-I'm sorry. I thought...'

'Oh. Right.' He said gruffly. 'Sorry. I just didn't want you making a sound for those baddies. But hey- you try to rescue a kitten, and what do you get?'

I grinned, relaxing slightly now the baddies were gone. 'Sore paws.'

He stared at me, laughter dancing in his eyes. 'Sore paws.'

* * *

I don't recall to much of the climb out of my prison.

The Rum Tum Tugger helped me out when a jump was too high, or a movement too painful. He was careful with me. All the way he murmured encouragement in his deep voice, slightly like Daddy's but silkier, like velvet. I wished he would sing something.

We emerged, finally, into a sun-drenched sidestreet. It might have been sun_-drenched_, but it seemed that way to my sensitive eyes.

The tom almost didn't realise, walking for a moment before coming back for me.

'Stay close to me, Artemis. After all the trouble I've gone to to get you back, it'd be a shame to lose you.'

I was unsure about him still. He claimed to be my uncle, but I hadn't met him yet. And he'd cursed Mother. But there was something about him that was so... nice. I wanted to like him. I wanted him to be a good guy, not just because I wanted to be around goodies for a long time after all that, but because he was friendly.

I moved along next to him, wincing every time I stepped on a particularly wounded leg.

'How you holding up, Artemis?'

'Fine.' I lied.

'You're limping.'

'I'm okay.'

He shook his ruff. It looked cozy to snuggle up to, that mass of tawny fur. 'You're covered in blood, Artemis. You're not _okay_.'

I stiffened. It was true.

'Don't worry. We'll get you home soon, and your mother can have fun licking all those nasty wounds clean.'

He slowed as we reached a dead end. My heart beat faster. What was happening?

'Don't look so scared, Artemis. You're safe now. And your father'll be here in a moment.'

'Daddy!' I gasped. 'Where is he?'

He absent-mindedly scratched at his collar. 'Not sure. But he won't keep you waiting long.'

I grinned. All I wanted was to feel safe in his comforting hug, bruises or no.

The Rum Tum Tugger suddenly sat up and listened.

'What is it?'

'I think your... Daddy.'

He hesitated to say _Daddy_, not in a mocking way, like Macavity had, more in a way that showed he was trying to protect an ego.

I stood, my tail flicking the shredded ribbon happily.

I could hear the steps now- fast and slightly irregular. Daddy didn't run like that.

Was it Macavity?

Yowling broke the silence. Sounds of a fight again. I began to tremble. The Rum Tum Tugger tensed, standing protectively over me.

Rumpelteazer burst into view, careening wildly around us, bounding off the back wall and high-tailing it out of the dead-end alley, all the time yelling at us.

''E's comin'- fer cripes sake, Tugs, git 'er outta 'ere!'

My rescuer didn't need anything else. He jumped to his feet.

'Can you run?'

'I don't... maybe...'

'_Can you run_?'

'No!' I shouted.

'Grab hold- and don't let go. Okay?'

I scrambled awkwardly into his ruff, catching his collar between my teeth. We tore out of there, following Teazer.

'Where're the others?' he called to her, catching up.

'Fightin' 'im.' She panted. 'Jerrie n' me are the bloomin' distractions. So _git_. No point bein' distractin' if wot I'm distractin' from's right 'ere with me.'

'Good luck, Teazer.'

'Cheers, Tugs. See ya. Paws crossed.' She veered off in an opposite direction.

The Rum Tum Tugger kept up his terrifying pace as I tried not to think about how every jolt sent pain ripping through my bones. I thought the run would never end. The sun started to lower. His breath came heavy now, in loud gasps.

Finally, we slowed. He took one final leap, and stopped. I slid off his back and tumbled onto the grass just inside a wrought iron fence.

I was still apprehensive about this tom, but he had just blown out his lungs to rescue me. I coughed from my bruised ribcage. 'Thankyou.' I murmured.

He gave me a look of surprise. 'Don't... mention it.' He was still gasping for air. 'Nothing.. like a brisk... jog. ...Especially... when... we're being chased by... big evil things... who want us... dead. Yep. Nothing... like it.'

Despite my reservations, and the danger we were still in, I giggled slightly.

He started a little at the sound. 'Huh. Cute.' He gave a wry smile, having regained his composure.

I- slowly- smiled back. 'So... umm... The Rum Tum Tugger-'

'You know, you can call me Tugger. Less of a mouthful for you.'

'Thanks. It's a big name.'

'I'm a very special kitty, Artemis. I need one.'

Well, he certainly had confidence. 'You can call me Arti.' I said shyly. Tugger gained another goodie point in my mental scoreboard of goodie/baddie. 'Um.. so _Tugger_- where are we?'

'What? Oh- my place. One of the safest joints I know of.'

I looked around. It didn't seem too safe- the fence was easily scaled, the grass was patchy, as if the immaculate lawn had been shredded by something. There was a big tree in the middle of the lawn, and a flower-bed that was in almost as bad shape as the rest of it. 'You live here?'

'Yup. And if anything happens to their darling kitty, my family'll go on a rampage. Seriously- they're mad about me. You can see why, I hope, Missy.'

'Arti.' I corrected.

'Yeah, I like Missy.' He flicked a speck of nothing from his ruff.

'It doesn't look safe. Don't you have a Daddy to look after you?'

He chuckled. 'I don't need one. And besides, my... ah, _Daddy _doesn't do much these days. Your _Daddy_'s a little more active, to say the least.' He said daddy strangely, but not in the patronizing way macavity had- more that he had to swallow his considerable ego every time he said it. 'And I might add that my _Daddy_ is also your _Daddy_'s... _Daddy_.'

'Yes. You're my uncle.' I didn't need to be talked down to_ that_ much.

'Well, if you want to put it that way, I suppose so.'

'You don't look much like Daddy.'

'And _you _don't look much like Jemima.' He retaliated.

I paused. He had a point... but my trust wasn't assured just yet. 'Are you going to take me home?'

He shook his furry head. 'Not until the morning. We'll stay here for the night- it's safer.'

'Shouldn't you tell Daddy?'

'This was our plan. He knows.'

I was instantly proud of my Daddy. He'd formulated a plan to get me out, just like all the heroes in Mother and Bombalurina's stories did. 'What was the plan?' I asked, excitedly.

He thought for a moment. 'Well, for starters, Straps and Alonzo found yours truly. Then I got Teazer and Jerrie to show us where Macavity set up shop when they worked with him- they don't anymore.' He reassured when my face went blank in total shock. 'Not since he moved out of petty crime.' I relaxed. 'Anyway, Teazer's job was to find you while the toms took care of Macavity, but a henchcat saw her. So she and her brother stayed and fought them off, while I was sent to fetch the kit.'

'And what about Daddy and Alonzo?'

'They fought Macavity.'

My brave Daddy. I purred quietly to myself.

'Now, Missy, I don't think your mother'll be very happy with me if I let you stay up all night- so go to sleep.'

'I'm not tired.' I stifled a yawn.

He stared at me. 'Uh-huh. I believe you. Really, I do.' I didn't miss the sarcasm.

'Are you sleeping too?'

'I'll keep watch. So sweet dreams.' He sat purposefully, staring out into the rapidly darkening sky.

I snuggled against his ruff, like it was a cushion from my basket. To feel the comforting warmth of another cat sending me to sleep was bliss. He stiffened, shifted for a moment, then sighed and relaxed.

'You're there, then, are you?' He stared down at me.

'Yes please.'

He groaned. 'Go on, then. But no telling your aunt. Clear?'

'Will you sing me something?'

'What?'

'Please? Will you sing?'

Again he groaned. 'Definitely no telling. Not a single cat.'

He hummed a deep melody, and as he began to sing, I knew he was family. I could almost hear how well my Daddy's voice would fit with his. Tugger's soulful tune guided me into a dream.

There were no butterflies, but I danced.

* * *

**The song for this chapter is '_Tugger's Lullaby_'. I wrote it.  
**

**It is posted on my deviantart page. The link to that page can be found on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo-hoo! Tenth chapter!**  
**I've realised they're getting steadily longer. Oh well, you don't mind, do you? :P**

**I don't own cats.  
And I can't think of a lame joke to use.  
Dang.  
**

* * *

The garden had already been warmed in the early morning sun by the time my eyes crept open. I snuggled one last time into my furry pillow that was my uncle, then moved away to stretch.

My back ached and my head felt too heavy for me, but I was safe, away from Macavity and heading home.

I trotted gingerly into the decimated flower-garden, taking pleasure in the scent of the crushed petals. I wondered what had caused the destruction here.

Possibly dog-people.

I grinned, thinking perhaps Jem would play with me when we got home.

'Missy? Missy!' Tugger called me. He sounded panicked.

I skidded in front of him, feeling one leg weaker than the other three. 'What is it?'

He stared at me. 'Oh. You're there.'

'Yes...' I was confused.

'Thought I'd lost you. Your mother would've killed me.'

I looked up at him with eyes almost as big as Jemima's. 'And you'd be upset, too, right?'

He coughed. 'Yeah... yeah I would. But don't-'

'I know. Don't tell.'

Tugger chuckled. 'I should get you out of here before you turn into me. Then you mother really _would_ kill me.'

I brightened. 'We're going home?' My heart raced.

'Yep. Take one last lookat the place- you know you'll miss it.'

'I won't.'

'Oh.' He sounded a little hurt.

I quickly explained. 'Well, I'll see you again, won't I?'

He sighed, like it was a chore. 'I suppose.'

'I'd better.' I threatened jokingly. 'And, well, no offense, but your garden isn't very... pretty...'

He laughed. 'Oh, that. I get bored every now and then. And I can't stand an immaculate lawn.'

I giggled. 'That's really naughty.'

He began to walk towards a hole in the design of the ornamental fence. He pulled at a loose bar to widen the opening enough to walk through. 'Have you _met_ the Rum Tum Tugger?'

Squeezing through the gap ahead of him, I had to recognise his point.

* * *

My home came into view and I forgot all about my pain. I broke into a run.

'Whoa there, Missy. I can see that leg about to fall off. Just take it easy.'

I slowed. Tugger was right- my back leg was still very sore.

He walked next to me, as protectively as Daddy ever did. We approached the familiar fence, just as I had left it the amount of days- that I realised I didn't know- ago, except the hedge that ran alongside the left side was untrimmed. _Sean_ usually went out each afternoon to cut away at it, letting me play with the trimmings as they fell. There was something wrong.

'There's something wrong.' I worried.

'There was, Missy. But I think it'll be okay now.'

I didn't understand. Instead, I wormed into the hedge with Tugger following. Through the leaves, I saw my family.

My insides burst into happiness. I was home- and Daddy and Mother were watching for me. Jem was waiting patiently. Dear Jem!

I wanted to bound through and hug them- and Bomba, wherever she was- all at once, but something stopped me. I looked a little closer at them, and noticed something that made me gasp.

Daddy and Mother weren't watching- she was licking his wounds. Daddy's pretty silver coat was shattered by scratches and cuts. Jemima wasn't being patient- she was sad, worried. Sitting alone as she always did when she was troubled.

I wanted to run to them now more than ever. I readied myself for a jubilant reunion.

Tugger stopped me.

I looked up at him 'What is it?'

He winked. 'Always make an entrance.' He cleared his throat, lyrically. He called from insdie the bush, propelling me out only at the end. 'I've got a delivery here for a very sore big brother of mine. No returns.'

I emerged. with Tugger behind.

'Arti!' Jemima yelped, pelting towards me with frightening speed. 'Oh, Arti, you're safe!' She was careful not to hug me, instead nuzzling a bruise-free shoulder.

By this time Mother had caught up, Daddy just behind her. They didn't say anything, but Mother brushed some stray fur flat on my head. Daddy and I shared a look. He smiled his bestest smile, the warmest, most loving one. I had missed it so much.

Tugger was standing awkwardly now behind us. My parents looked at him. Mother was first to speak, something that seemed to surprise both toms.

'Thankyou, Tugger. You brought her back to us.'

He looked even more awkward. 'Well, you know... I had to meet her sometime. Why not in mortal danger?'

Jem giggled, and Daddy rolled his eyes. 'Thanks, Rum.'

'Well, thanks for giving me the job that didn't involve me looking like roadkill. You okay, Straps?'

Daddy grimaced. 'I'm in better shape than Alonzo.'

Tugger sucked in air quickly. 'Ouch. Where's he?'

'Bomba took him to Jelly.' Jemima answered, still snuggling up to me.

'Oh.'

'Sorry she's not here to say hi.' Mother joked. I didn't get what was funny, but Jem giggled.

Tugger ignored them. 'What about the twins?'

'Last I heard, they were headed home.'

I thought for a moment about what they'd be doing right now. Possibly being cuddled and called 'diddums' over and over, depending on what shape they were in. I hoped they weren't hurt.

'I'll head over and check on them.' Tugger offered. 'See you soon.' He turned to go.

'Wait!' I called, just in time. I gave him a careful but affectionate hug. 'Thankyou.' I whispered.

I could have sworn I heard Daddy stifle a laugh.

I stepped back towards the others. Mother was trying to hold down a grin. Tugger noticed.

'What, no hug from the lovely Demeter?'

'Don't push it.'

He grinned and disappeared over our fence.

'You two should take Arti in.' Daddy brushed my ear. 'Your family'll want to know she's safe.'

Jemima took my paw. 'I'll take her.' She offered. 'Come on, Arti.'

* * *

The kitchen was warm. _Rachel_ was at the bench, doing something. Jem mewed.

"Hello Jemmy. Missing your sister? I- Oh!" She looked down and noticed me.

"Mum? You okay?" It was _Celeste_. "What is it?"

"Artemis!"

"What? Arty!" She bent down and picked me up. It hurt, but I didn't mind. I purred. "Oh, Mum, she's hurt!"

"Don't worry- we'll take her to the vet, sweetheart. Put her in the basket for now, okay?"

_Celeste_ carried me to my basket. Jem bounded in before me, plumped my cushion with her nose and settled before I was lowered in.

I sank into the soft bedding. Jemima purred loudly next to me. She was warm. As I relaxed, she licked a few of my cuts.

'Sleep now, Arti. Love you.'

Bliss.

* * *

**Haven't quite got a song yet...  
If you have any suggestions, could you PM me?  
Otherwise, I'll edit this space when I think of one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First new chapter after the big edit! yay!**

**For anyone who doesn't know, the previous chapters have all been redone, with chpater-songs, breaks/gaps, even a few plot holes have been fixed up. It's all very exciting. **  
**Well, it is for me, so there.**

**I am currently the owner of a charming stomach bug. But I am not the owner of CATS or its affiliates. **  
**I'm the creator of a few characters, including the main one, but I'm sure you can work out which ones have those pesky little copyright laws attached.**

* * *

My eyes opened against their better judgement. It was so lovely, curled up in that basket.

I stretched one back paw out and heard a very melodious snuffle. I caught red fur out of the corner of my eye. My moment of fear soon subsided as I recognised the red as crimson-y, not ginger-y. It was Bomba, snoring lightly in harmony with Mother, as they always did.

I lay my head back down, on what I realised was not a pillow, but Mother's stomach. It rose and fell with her breathing.

I flicked my tail out towards Jemima's nose, prompting a tiny sneeze from my big sister.

So lovely…

My eyes drifted closed again.

* * *

Two hands gripped me under the belly. I let out a choked yelp.

"Careful, Mum! She's really badly hurt."

_Celeste's_ voice prompted the painful hold to become gentler. Soft hands guided me into a wicker cage.

"Can we put her cushion in there, Mum?"

"Sure. Just grab it."

_Celeste_ slotted it into a corner of my cage, filling my nose with smells of my family. Any qualms I had about the cage were wiped out.

I saw Mother's face press up to the door. Jem's little nose poked through next to it.

'You're going to the vet, Arti. Don't be scared, okay?' Mother cooed.

'And we'll play that game of yours when you get back.' Jem confirmed. 'Daddy says we can go down to the Junkyard-'

'What's the Junkyard?' I asked, but my cage was suddenly picked up.

I careened from one side to the other until I collapsed on my cushion, sick with dizziness.

'I don't like this!' I yowled.

Bomba's sweet voice followed me as I was loaded into a car on _Celeste's_ lap. 'Don't worry, Arti. You'll like the Junkyard!'

I was glad I had that to look forward to. Because cars were just awful.

* * *

I came out of my cage, onto a bench. An unfamiliar man stared at me.

"Well, you've been through the wars, haven't you, kitty?"

I blinked slowly.

"So, am I just patching her up, or is she getting spayed today?"

Spayed? What was that? It didn't sound good.

_Rachel_ was with the man. "Not Spayed."

I still had no idea what it was, but I was relieved not to have it done to me.

"But we do want her microchipped."

Now I was nervous again.

The man spoke. "We'll have to do a bit of surgery to fix her up. We'll keep her overnight after the operation, but you can take her home tomorrow."

Tomorrow? I jumped for _Celeste_.

"No, no, Artemis. Stay with the vet now. We'll see you tomorrow."

_Rachel_ and _Celeste _left. _Vet_ put something over my face.

I was suddenly very sleepy.

* * *

I woke up a few times after that, but everything was blurry. Nothing focused before I was back asleep.

I dreamed of singing and dancing, of playing with Jem and Derry, and of Brutus, Pounce, Plato, Admetus, Terry and Perry. I dreamed a little of Macavity, but then I'd dream of Daddy. I dreamed of Mother and Bomba singing together, with Tugger as a bassline. I dreamed of songs and dances.

And then I was awake- properly awake.

'Rise and shine, Arti! How you feeling?'

I jumped up, facing Jemima. 'Great!' I shook my head happily, only to discover a spiked collar studded with blue around my neck. I grinned. 'Better than great! Fan-happy-tastic!'

'Good, because I told everyone we were coming after lunch, and it's lunchtime now.'

As she led me through to our feed bowls, I quizzed her. 'Who's everyone?'

'My friends.'

'Like who? Brutus? Pounce? Plato? Ad-'

'Them, but also Cetty, Leccy, Quax and Vic. Vic's my best friend.'

I pouted with a mouth full of food. 'I thought _I_ was your best friend.'

She bumped me playfully. 'You're my sister, silly. We're… special best friends.'

'Special best friends?'

'All sisters are. Mother and Bomba, Cetty and Leccy-'

'Who are Cetty and Leccy?'

Jem crunched her way through the last morsels of her lunch. 'Finish your food and I'll take you to them.'

I gulped down a few final mouthfuls and trotted after her, out the catflap.

We crossed the garden, encountering Mother, who warned me not to get my bandages all dirty. I hadn't even noticed, but there were strips of cotton wrapped around my legs and back.

I promised I wouldn't, Bomba said she didn't believe me, and we left.

* * *

The Junkyard was brilliant.

Assorted rubbish was piled everywhere, there with a rocking chair balanced on top, here with an oven wedged into the base. Everywhere ropes dangled and mice scurried. There was a big red car boot visible, propped open slightly with what looked like part of a boot. Cardboard boxes had been set up in the wide, clear area before us, piled high atop each other in a very precarious fashion.

As I watched, two cats, slightly bigger than Jem, scurried towards us. One was whitish, with golden tabby stripes, the other darker, swathed with browns, blacks and reds. She didn't have a white bib, unlike most other cats.

'Jem!' The light one squealed, rushing insanely fast towards us.

'Hey, Cetty.' Jem nuzzled her affectionately.

'And I guess this is Artemis.' The dark one smiled at me.

'Hi.' I said quietly.

'Hi!' The light cat stuck her face right up in mine. 'Doesn't look much like you, does she, Jemmy?'

I scooted back a little.

The dark cat grabbed the light by the scruff of her neck- I noticed neither of them wore collars, despite looking older than Jem, even. 'I'm Electra. And this is Etcetera. Call us Leccy and Cetty. Everyone does.'

'It's true!' Cetty confirmed chirpily.

Jem was stifling laughter. 'Don't terrify my little sister, you two.'

I stared at them. 'You're sisters, right?'

Electra narrowed her eyes. '_Right_.'

'Great! Jem told me so.'

'Well, she's right!' Cetty giggled. 'Hmm… where's Vic?'

'I was about to ask you that.' Jem looked past us towards the cardboard boxes. 'Is she in one of them?'

The sisters giggled in tandem. 'Maybe…'

Just then, we heard a muffled thumping. One box shook on top of all the others, then finally toppled to the ground. It burst open and a ball of pure white rolled gracefully out. The white ball stretched until I could tell it was a cat- clearly older than the sisters. Her limbs looked like liquid, moving even as they were to fix up her fur.

'I'm gonna kill you two- Jem!' She ran towards my sister like a stream of water, elegant and poised in her hurry.

'Vic!' The two cats embraced.

I _hrumphed_. 'Arti?' I suggested to anyone who's listen.

Jem let go of the white Vic and pushed me forwards. 'Arti, this is Victoria. Vic, this is Artemis, my sister.'

'Oh, you're just _adorable_.'

I _hrumphed_ again.

'Sorry. You're also stunning, Artemis.' She smiled. Her face was flawlessly beautiful. 'Very cute, also very pretty. That'a a winning combination, you know!'

The four friends laughed together.

'Where's Quax, Vic?' Jemima asked.

'Umm… somewhere. I don't know. He disappeared this morning, I'm sure he'll turn up at some point.'

I was the only one worried. 'Is he okay?'

Victoria stared at me. 'Why would he not be- oh.' She shared a look with my sister. 'Don't fret about it. My mate's a conjurer, he tends to come and go. Drives me crazy, sometimes.'

'_Tugger_ doesn't come and go…' Cetty spoke dreamily.

'Tugger?' I asked. 'Why would he?'

But no one answered me- they all had faraway looks on their faces.

'Hello?'

'Hello!' A cheerful voice surprised me.

'Whoa!'

Cheerful… and familiar. 'Sorry to freak you out there, Artemis.' Plato strutted into our crowd, followed by Admetus.

The latter groaned. 'Who mentioned the Tugger?'

I didn't understand the significance of the question, but I still answered. 'Etcetera.'

The toms laughed. 'Yeah. Figures.' Admetus muttered.

'Hey, queenies!' Plato yelled. 'Come back down to ground level!'

One by one, my friends shook their heads as if coming out of a trance.

'You've all got your heads up in heaviside, you have.' Admetus grumbled affably.

'And you left little Artemis out.' Plato smiled at me crookedly.

'Yeah- can we play a game now?'

Electra shared an excited look with Etcetera. 'Sounds good!'

Jem flicked my ear. 'What was that one you thought up the other day, Arti?'

'Dog-people?'

Everyone watched me for an explanation.

I included our settings into my basic idea, which turned into a quasi-hide-and-seek game, with a team of Jellicles and a team of dog-people, added to tiggy and hunting. Barley was the car, the boxes were the fort, and the winner was the last one standing.

When I'd finished, only Cetty spoke.

'Awesome! Let's do it!'

* * *

**Chapter-song is 'Don't Worry Be Happy' by Bobby McFerrin**  
**A nice happy song to get back into Arti's regular emotions... ie HAPPY**


End file.
